There are many ways to generate electricity that include nuclear, hydroelectric, natural gas, coal, wind, and solar systems. Depending on the system, the cost per kilowatt hour can vary significantly. For example, the most cost effective system is currently natural gas with a cost of approximately 3.9¢ and 4.4¢ per kilowatt hour while a solar system is one of the more expensive systems at a cost of approximately 15¢ to 30¢ per kilowatt hour. One viable possible alternative that has become relatively competitive in price is a wind system with an approximate cost per kilowatt hour of 4¢ to 6¢.
Power or traction kites have the ability to generate very large forces as they move through the air. These kites can also be maneuvered in such a way that there is very little force being exerted on them. This change in force can be utilized to generate electricity. As the kite is being pulled, it can generate electricity as well as store energy in a flywheel device. The kite can then be put in a minimal pull configuration, and be reeled in with a winch while electricity is being generated using the energy stored in the flywheel device. The kite is then placed in a pulling configuration and the energy generating cycle is repeated.
When more than one kites are placed together, the kites can be configured to fly in formation. This minimizes the environmental footprint that would be required for multiple power generating kite systems. An energy storage device may not be needed when multiple kites are working in tandem.
As the winds slow where energy production is no longer viable, the kites are reeled in and stowed. They are then kept in a stowed configuration until the wind becomes strong enough to launch the kites again. The cost of a windmill is relatively high due to all of the material that goes into these relatively large structures. The cost of a kite generating system will be relatively inexpensive since many of its components that make up a kite are relatively inexpensive.
While wind capacity is quickly growing in the United States, most of the country's electricity still comes from burning fossil fuels. Due to concerns regarding climate change, the burning of fossil fuels and recent nuclear problems in Japan, there has been an increasing interest in the development of inexpensive green energy. The best solution for our energy needs is to develop a green technology that generates electricity more cost effective than other methods, including those associated with burning fossil fuels. With such a technology, the marketplace will naturally phase out the burning of fossil fuels for electricity production.
The present invention utilizes large scale kites or airfoils to harness energy from steady and stronger winds at higher altitudes to generate affordable green energy. Unlike traditional windmills whose structures limit their operations to altitudes under approximately 80-100 meters, a power generating kite system can perform at altitudes ranging from approximately 100-300 meters allowing adaptation to relatively more productive wind conditions. Compared to the cost of wind turbines, a kite has the potential to reduce energy costs by over a factor of three. Once these components are mass produced, the savings could be much greater.